(a) Field
The invention relates to a portable electronic terminal. Particularly, the invention relates to a portable display terminal including a lateral display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A wearable display device such as a smart watch has received attention.
For a display device to be wearable, the display device may be easily portable to a user such that a size thereof is very limited.